


I Want Daddy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jensen is determined to win his father's affection... and his knot.





	I Want Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is seen as abnormal in this universe. Rimming, Mentions other Male/Male pairings, Medical Procedure (Saline breasts)
> 
> You CAN get Temporary Saline Breast Enhancement (Not talking about an implant.) Probably not this extreme, but hey, why not.

Jensen was sick and tired of waiting for his daddy to make the first move. Yes, he was thirteen-years-old, but he presented as an Omega two years ago, sure he presented a little early, but it was only by a year. The doctor had said it was perfectly normal and there was nothing mentally nor physically wrong with him. 

Whatever, the point still stands, he has been an omega for two years. Which means that he has been of legal mating age for the past two years. It is left unsaid that an Alpha parent would take their omega child as their own if s/he did not already have a mate; and his daddy had never had a mate. Yes, he had been married, but not mated. There was a huge difference.

Now, his Daddy wasn't mean to him, he was a good man and was nice to him. He gave Jensen blow jobs, sucked on his tiny tits, fingered his wet ass, and gave him knotted dildos to see him through his heats. However, that is as far as the bastard ever went, no matter how much Jensen begged him to fucking knot him. 

The selfish asshole wouldn't even let him blow him and sure as hell wouldn't fuck him. He had seen his daddy's big cock and he wanted it in his mouth and/or ass, like yesterday.

It was embarrassing as hell to be a virgin at his age. Misha's daddy had already gotten him pregnant... twice! Misha's father, Jeff, had had no qualms about happily mating his omega son. Mark Jr's mate may not have been his father, but he had taken his nephew in and had given him his name. When he complained to them, they all suggested that he snoop around the house and find out what got his daddy's engine going. Then, no matter what it was, do it.

So, he snooped. He hacked into his daddy's computer, searched his bedroom and office for clues. The hunt was enlightening, to say the least. What was his daddy's bulletproof kinks? If the browsing history, magazines, and hidden DVD collection were correct, then his daddy's bulletproof kinks were tits and watching large dogs fuck small omega boys. He looked down at his chest and growled at his near flat breasts. Omegas rarely grew tits before their first pregnancy. The dogs wouldn't be a problem. Mark Jr.'s mate raised Alpha dogs for Orphaned and Abused Omegas. He even let Mark Jr. help train them along with a few hired Omegas. He was sure he could talk them into letting him help test an alpha dog over the weekend. After all, they needed to make sure that the dog would fuck and knot any Omega cunt/ass presented to them.

Besides, he was beyond ready for a knot in his ass, even if it was a doggy knot. It's not like the Marks hadn't offered the use of a dog before, he had just had his heart set on his Daddy being the first to knot him. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Jensen talked to Mark Jr. and his mate, who agreed to lend him one of their Boxmations for the weekend; and when he talked to Misha, the pregnant omega had told him where a clinic was that he could go get 24-hour saline tits of varying sizes. It wasn't exactly legal, but it wasn't illegal either. Just... frowned upon and seen as false advertisement. 

His daddy knew how flat his chest was though and Jensen needed his damned virginity gone. Besides, they would be gone the next day, so it was a win-win in his eyes. When he had finished chatting, he called the clinic and made an appointment for Friday.

Friday morning came and he carefully chose and inserted a decent sized plug to put in his ass. Then he went to the clinic and stayed there for 2 hours as three bags of saline were pumped into him. One intravenously (to make sure he was well hydrated, so his breast would stay the advertised 24 hours), and a 350cc drip bag dripping in each of his breasts. The nurse had explained how she had to be careful and place the needle between the muscles and the thin fat layer. The doctor stressed on how he should _not_ touch the breasts while they were being filled. He didn't want to wind up with a donut tit after all (and that had happened to more than one Omega who couldn't keep their hands away from their own swelling tits.)

Once his tits had plumped up to a nice B cup, he was given a sports bra and left the clinic. He happily jogged over to Mark's training center to pick up the waiting Boxmation. Mark Jr. told him the dog's name was Thor, that the he was very energetic, but followed orders well. He would need to let him knot his ass at least twice a day and the dog might want more and it was up to Jensen if he tied him more than tice. If Jensen wanted more, he was to get on all fours and tap his ass twice. Thor may or may not indulge him. That is what they were testing though. He had already tied Mark Jr. this morning, but would be ready to go again no later than 5:00 p.m.

He had orders to walk Thor in the morning and evenings; and to not be surprised if Thor fucked him during the walk, if there was a bitch in heat near. Mark Sr had grinned, thanked Jensen for his all his help, wished him luck, and sent the pair home.

Jensen jogged them both home, smiling as he watched his tits bounce with each step. Thor was happily jogging beside him, his tongue lolling obviously grinning in a canine fashion. When they got home, Jensen removed his leash left Thor in the living room to explore his surroundings and then he ran to his bedroom to change into the tiny schoolgirl skirt, stockings, and garter belt he had bought week ago, then replaced his current plug for the largest plug he had. Which wasn't as big as he wanted it to be, but any stretching would be helpful later.

He looked at the time, he had about an hour until Thor would need to tie him and a little more than an hour until his dad was due home. He took the time to get Thor some water and get to know him. To play with him, touch him, and to get used to the dog's curious sniffing about him. It was also so Thor could get used to who and what he was.

After an hour of playing, Thor was ready to do more than sniff at him. Jensen pulled out his plug and got on all fours, presenting his wet ass to the Alpha dog. He gasped as Thor's tongue licked in his hole, getting his natural juices to flowing, and making him moan like a true bitch in heat. He had never been rimmed, and mercy if it wasn't the best thing ever.

He heard his daddy gasp at the door, just as Thor mounted him and started to furiously fuck his tight virgin ass open without pause. Showing Jensen who the Alpha was and proving that he was a bitch whose place was to be fucked as the Alpha dog wanted.

"Jensen?" he heard his daddy whisper.

Jensen moaned and dropped his head to the floor. "Daddy, please," he begged.

"Please, what?"

"Please, fuck my mouth. I want to choke on your cock while Thor fucks my ass open for you. Want to feel you claim me everywhere, Daddy," he begged as he licked his lips.

Wide eyed, Jared dropped down in front of his needy boy, opened his pants, grabbed his son's hair, and fucked fast and hard into his Omega's mouth for the first time, choking him when the head of his cock slipped past the back of the boy's throat. "I was trying to be gentle with you, Jensen. Trying to give you a chance to finish school before I mated you, but you just had to go and push my buttons. Didn't you? So, damned needy that you gave your virginity to a damned dog. You like this, bitch? Like feeling a dog fuck your slutty ass open; while choking on my cock?"

Jensen's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned as he was rocked between the two glorious cocks. Shit, how had he gone this long without this? Yes, it hurt some, but the pleasure easily overrode any pain he felt. Jared pulled away just as Thor started to knot them together.

"I knew you wanted a knot, but I didn't think you would go this far. Shit, what kind of tits are these? I know you didn't have them this morning," he asked as he massaged his son's breasts.

Jensen yelped as Thor knotted him. He panted heavily for a short bit before answering. "Temporary," he said honestly.

"Come again?"

He chuckled at his father's confusion. "I had saline pumped in them around lunch time. They should mostly be gone by tomorrow."

Jared grinned and pinched and rolled the sensitive nipples. "I didn't know that they could do this. I approve. So, how long have you been planning on seducing me?"

"Like, forever," he snorted. Okay, so it had only been a few months, but it felt like forever.

"I'm sorry for being such a horrible father. Jeff and Mark have been on my case about not knocking you up. Told me that you keep going over to their places to play with the puppies or rub their bellies and how sad you've been. I'll change. I promise, next time you're in heat, I'll make sure you get pregnant. So, who is this fine stud?"

"This is Thor. I'm helping the Marks test him. He's been very polite."

"So... they are going to sell him after he is fully trained?" Jared asked slyly.

"He's trained, I'm just testing him, though essentially that is the plan. He'll probably go to an Omega Orphanage or an Omega Preparatory School."

"Do you think he's good enough for that?"

"Don't know, I've only had him a few hours. All I know is that he fucks hard and knots deep. Just the thing that we needy Omegas need; wouldn’t you agree, daddy?"

"Will he be needy enough to keep up with your needs?" Jared teased.

"I have all weekend to find out. Not that I truly know how needy I really am. Are you really going to knock me up during my next heat or are you going to ask another Alpha to knock me up?" he couldn't help asking.

"When you presented as an Omega, your mother divorced me and asked me to take you as my mate. She was a beta, so you were difficult for her to carry and she knew I wanted more children. She was happy for the both of us, but knew there was no place for a Beta and even though it's common for an Alpha parent to mate their Omega child, she couldn't watch that. Watch us be happier than her and I ever could be. So yes, _I_ will be filling you with a child. Now, let's turn Thor around. Then you can suckle on my cock while I play with your cute little titties."

Jensen licked his lips and moaned at the thought of his father's cock in his mouth again. Once Jared helped Thor go ass to ass with his son, he sat down in front of him and watched in awe as the boy choked himself on his cock. "Who do you think has the bigger cock, me or Thor?"

Jensen slowly pulled off his treat and looked in his daddy's eyes. "Thor is longer, but your thicker and you taste so good," he said, before returning to his new favorite past-time.

"You are so damned needy. Are you going to clean off Thor's cock while I fuck and knot you?"

"No, the Marks asked me to let him alone once he was finished fucking me. He isn't trained enough to not knot my mouth and I would let him."

"I think your mouth is big enough to let that knot pop free as soon as he came, but I understand their concern. We can't let you be deprived of oxygen that long."

"They, oh shit, they train smaller dogs to mount Omegas orally. Fuck, Thor is already slipping out, are you ready to fuck me daddy? Ready to knot my ass for the first time?"

"Are you ready for it?" Jared countered, as he used his cock to slap his boy's face.

"You saw me give my virginity to a dog, just to entice you to fuck me. I think I'm ready for it," Jensen snapped, watching his dad through narrowed eyes.

He smirked as he watched the dog slip free, turn and give his boy's ass a quick cleaning, before going to the corner to clean his own junk off. Looking at Thor's half inflated knot made the size of his knot a bit more realistic. It wasn't as big as his, but it was too big for his son's mouth. "I'm not going to fuck you like a dog. Bedroom, go. Get in the middle of the bed, spread those luscious legs as wide as you can. I want to see your wrecked hole. Now," he ordered as he stood up.

He smiled as he watched his boy scramble up the stairs, only to stop and look confused. Which made sense, the boy had never been allowed in Jared's bedroom before. "My bed, is now our bed. Mates sleep together."

Jensen's face lit up as he made his way into the bedroom and laid himself out in the middle of the king-sized bed. The boy grinned as he held his legs up and open, giving Jared a clear view of his glistening hole.

"As delicious as you look, I have changed my mind. I want you up and riding me. I want to see those delicious tits bounce; while you fuck yourself on my cock. Can you do that for me baby? Can you ride me and take my knot as deep as you can?" he asked his son.

"Yes," he answered, quickly getting to his knees, waiting for his daddy to lie down.

As much as Jared wanted to fling himself on the bed and get to the main event right away, he also didn’t want to rush this. So, instead he took his time removing all his clothes and laying down. "Think you need lube?" he asked as his son positioned himself over him.

Jensen blinked at the question, before giving him a devilish smile and squirming down until his mouth was lined with his cock, and licked him from base to tip. "Fuck, if you keep that up, you'll have to wait until morning for me to fuck you," he warned, even as he grabbed his son's hair.

He gave his daddy's cock one last opened mouth kiss before going back up. He reached down, lined his daddy's cock with his hole, and sat down slowly.

"How in the hell are you still so tight?" Jared gritted out as he gripped his son's slender hips. He didn't know if it was to keep the boy from running away or to keep him from hurting himself.

"You feel so good in me, daddy. I knew I was made for you. Are you going to claim me? Put your bite on my shoulder, show the world that I'm taken and belong to you?" he asked as he bounced slowly on his father's cock.

Jared reached up and grabbed his son's bouncing tits, pinching the nipples, getting them stiff. He leaned up and pulled his son down so he could suckle on one of the nipples. 

"So, good daddy, can't wait until I have milk heavy breasts. I want to feel you suckling my tender tits as you put another pup in my womb. How many pups are you going to put in me for the state? Misha is working on his second and they plan on giving three more before they claim one or two for themselves."

Jared pulled off his son's breast before answering, "We Padalecki's have always been generous with our gifts. Our Omegas always have 6 pups for state, 6 for national, and usually have three or four for ourselves. Of course, most of the Padalecki pregnancies are twins or triplets. You're going to be so damned big after your next heat. I'm going to fuck you so much you'll be showing at the end of your heat. Faster bitch, I want to feel my knot in your ass."

Rather than answering, he obeyed; by bouncing harder and faster. He could just feel the start of his dad's knot forming. He moaned and paused, before returning to his bouncing. There was no way to take this part slow, but he did wish to savor it a bit more. 

Just as his hips were beginning to ache, his daddy flipped them over. He grabbed Jensen's legs, he placed one leg over his shoulder, and the other around his hip, before he fucked into his son even harder than Thor had pounded his ass. 

The most Jensen could do was pinch and roll his own nipples between his finger and thumb and moan like the omega bitch he was.

"Should have done this years ago," Jared groaned as he finally shoved his knot deep in his moaning son's ass. Just as the moaning died down, he leaned down and bit his Omega's neck hard enough to draw blood and guarantee that it would scar over.

"I’ll pull out the golden 'Bitch' collar I bought for you when you first presented as an Omega. I'll buy you Thor from the Marks, as a mating gift. You will have to call them and Misha to let them know you won't be visiting for a while. At least not until you are pregnant with your first pup. When is your next heat?"

"In six months," he informed him softly. Suddenly feeling shy, knowing that he would be, finally, wearing his Daddy's collar and showing off his mating bite.

"Might have thought about how possessive your Alpha would be after he fucked you for the first time. That's okay, you won't have any energy left to miss your friends. You will have to keep Thor and me happy. I know I need my balls emptied at least three times a day. Welcome to your new life as my mate and Thor's bitch. I know you will be a happy cock hungry omega bitch," his daddy whispered to him.

He felt that he should be afraid. He had not expected his dad want to keep Thor; or maybe he had. He was sure most people would be offended at being called a bitch, but he loved it. Loved the thought of having his ass in the air for his Alphas to fuck open anytime and anyplace that _they_ wanted to knot his ass. 

He wondered if he could talk his Daddy into going out to eat in celebration. Maybe, he could knot Jensen over Ice Cream, or maybe Thor could eat out his ass under the table, before his Daddy had the waiters sing the happy mating song as he knotted him. He was looking forward to his future as their omega bitch.

~Fin~


End file.
